yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogTours
|Modpack = |FirstEP = Inside Yogtowers - YogTours #1 |LastEP = |image_pack = }} :For the vlogs of trips by the Yogscast, see Yogs On Tour. YogTours (later known as 'Yog2ours') is a series on Turps' channel, in which he presents a behind-the-scenes view of YogTowers. Each episode gives a sneak-peek inside the office of a Yogscast member, while Turps interviews them about the things he finds. Format YogTours is filmed in a similar style to the show MTV Cribs. Turps visits his guest's office and checks out the possessions they have on display, as well as their gaming and recording set-ups. Viewers are given the opportunity to vote for one of two rooms at the end of each episode, with the winner being featured in the next episode. There is a running gag that Turps "kills" his guest at the end of the episode. After almost 3 years without an episode, Turps posted a new YogTours video from the original YogTowers on 12 June 2017, the day before they moved out of the building permanently to their new offices. This episode did not feature the editing style of the previous ones, and was not just a single room tour. It instead featured the whole of YogTowers, albeit in a semi packed-up state. A day later, Turps returned as promised to tour around the brand new studios, showing off some of the new features they installed. He also revealed that the recording rooms will be open to other YouTubers & Twitch Broadcasters for bookings when not in use by the Yogscast. Turps posted another quick video, titled "YogTours - Demolition Man", on 14 June 2017 which featured Ciaran Askew running head-first at the livestream room wall of the old YogTowers, putting a sizeable dent in it, to "help" with the demolition process. Turps posted the final YogTours video recorded from the old YogTowers on 27 June 2017. The farewell video showed the now-vacated offices completely cleared out. Turps also revealed the location of YogTowers 1.0, the first time it was ever formally revealed to the viewers, along with the front door and the rest of the building. Guests #Martyn Littlewood #Duncan Jones #Sjin #Hannah Rutherford #Hat Films Trivia *The show is often joked about by Turps and the other Yogscast members, in much the same way as Shadow of Israphel, for not being continued despite its popularity. *The first episode was a tour of the kitchenette. *In the time between episodes 5 and 6 YogTowers was re-arranged, with Hat Films moving into the common room, Lewis swapping to Simon's office, and a new office area being created upstairs. *A special episode of YogTours, Inside Simon's Hole - Diggy Diggy Tour, was filmed at Sparkles* recording studio during the production of the song Diggy Diggy Hole. *After a long period of no YogTours, it was confirmed by Turps in the video, YogTours Returning?! & i60 @ NEC 14-17 April that it will be returning before they leave for i60. *In the final tour of the old offices, Turps states that the building is going to be converted into apartments. Episode Guide Category:YogTowers Category:Yogscast Category:Shows